


Til Death Do Us Part

by charamanda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamanda/pseuds/charamanda
Summary: WARNING: Cursing and death of characters





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Cursing and death of characters

“So, Taiga. What are you up to for today?” Rolling his eyes, the redhead ignores the man next to him and idly swirls his glass of gin-and-tonic as he stares at the mirror opposite him. He could clearly see the bluenette grinning at him and Kagami chose to ignore the mafioso, knowing that it would only goad him if he answered. The blue-haired man seemingly pouted before turning to face the mirror, looking the redhead right in the eye as he ordered a drink for himself.

 

“My tab, please.” The moment he sets his money down, the redhead tries to escape the bar swiftly but the other man grabs hold of his hand tightly, a grin on his face to greet him when Kagami turns around to glare at him.

 

“A bet, if you may?” Raising an eyebrow, Kagami’s face was showing his irritation and bewilderment, causing the other to chuckle.

 

“That is, if you are man enough.” His split eyebrow twitched as he sat down on the stool once more, hard enough to make it groan in protest as he stared the blue-haired man down, daring him to make another statement about his masculinity. As he chuckled, Aomine knew that he had won.

 

“I’ll bet that the next person who walks in is a woman.”

 

“What’s the penalty for losing?” Aomine took a moment to think as he hummed before grinning.

 

“The loser will have to listen to the request of the winner. Forever.” The redhead pondered over the pros and cons of accepting this bet and came to the conclusion that it wouldn’t be bad to have the man listen to him forever. Maybe he could even get the man to spill his group’s secrets.

 

“Alright. Then I’ll bet that the next person walking in is a man.” The blue-haired man chuckled at the opposition and nodded, the both of them turning to stare intently at the entrance, willing the next person to be the gender of their choice in the bet. The next customer to grace the bar was a couple and the two mafiosos could not decide who entered first, loudly confronting the bartender to be the judge. In the next minute, Kagami was on the floor groaning and Aomine was being horribly immature about his win.

 

“Fine, you won. What the hell do you want?” Aomine’s grin told Kagami that it was a bad idea to have accepted the bet but he was a person who kept his promises and a loss was a loss.

 

“I want you to live.” His words surprised Kagami but his frown returned as he gave his frenemy a cold glare.

 

“Who do you think you are, Aomine? Don’t think you know me well.” Grabbing his coat, the redhead stormed out of the bar, leaving his unwanted companion staring at him with a wry smile. As Kagami slowed to a stroll, memories of his friendship with the blue-haired man began to surface. They used to be partners, until Aomine left the gang that they belonged to and set up his own. He had became so hostile towards his old partner since then but deep down, he knew that the man had his own reasons but what angered him was that Aomine had not thought of discussing it with him and left on his own.

 

“That idiotic gigolo! Who the fuck cares about him?! I’ll murder him the next time!” He kicks at the can next to him and growls aggressively, taking his anger out on the poor can. Yet another memory surfaces, of the time when Kagami first joined the gang and Aomine had treated him to a can of soda, only to have it bursting out of the can the moment he opened it. A small smile made its way to Kagami’s face but it quickly disappears when he realized that Aomine had appeared beside him.

 

“Thinking about me, Bakagami?” Said man sputters as he jumps backwards like a crayfish, eyes widening at the sight of the subject of his thoughts.

 

“L-Like real, Ahomine! You think too much of yourself, you fucking idiot!” Something flashed in those blue eyes of his before it got replaced with mischievousness and he hummed.

 

“Ah~ Is that so? How disappointing. I thought my precious partner was thinking about me~”

 

“Get fucking real, idiot. You were the one who left.”

 

“Oh my, you sound like a hurt girlfriend. Want me to give you a hug to make it better?” He opens up his arms with a grin and made grabby hands at the redhead, who immediately slaps those tanned hands away in disgust.

 

“Get the fuck away from me, you disgusting creature. Just so you know, I’m never going to acknowledge you or let you come near me again. So you better prepare your ass for a beating the next time our gangs clash.” Flipping the bluenette off, Kagami shoves his hands into his pockets and walks off.

 

“...you’re really a baka, Bakagami…” Smiling wryly, Aomine watches until the redhead’s figure disappear around the corner before walking away. A smile came to him when he remembered how Kagami was always listening to his lies, believing him wholeheartedly. It had surprised him but he was saddened at the fact that the younger no longer retained his innocence. Somehow, he was happy as well but he had wanted the man to stay the same.

 

“Boss.” He glances at the bloodied bodies on the ground next to him and sighed inwardly. He hated it when this happened. Bending down, he offered the girl his coat before punching his subordinate in the abdomen, staring at him coldly.

 

“I said not to touch the girls or children, right? It was her boyfriend, not her.” The man groans and mutters an apology as he retreats, allowing Aomine to eye every men of his that were present.

 

“Mark my words. If I find another situation as such, I will personally persecute you. Even if we are mafia, there is a code and I want all of you to follow it. Unhappy? Then you can leave. Is that clear?” The men mutters their replies and satisfied, Aomine leaves with them. A week later, upon hearing that there was a fight going on downtown, the bluenette heads down with his men and find Kagami fighting all alone. What made him really shocked was the fact that the redhead was losing and he rushed forward, throwing his assailants aside to get to him. The moment Aomine reaches Kagami, he smiles faintly and drops into the older man’s arms.

 

“Bakagami!”

 

“Don’t yell… It’s hurting my ears, you fucker…” A breathy sigh escaped the bluenette’s lips as he smiled wryly and he cradled his ex-partner in his arms.

 

“You idiot. You came here to take revenge for Kuroko, didn’t you? I told you not to worry about it. You always don’t listen to me.” Aomine finds a slight smile on the redhead’s face and the injured man glances sideways, looking at the dead body of their best friend’s killer.

 

“I know that you left for Kuroko but why didn’t you take me…? You know that I would follow you if you asked.”

 

“I needed to know that you were safe, and I’d rather you hate me than be in danger with me. You matter too much to me for that.” The redhead scoffed then cringed in pain, lifting his arm in an effort to hug his bleeding side but his arm fails him and drops to the dirt once more. He feels a weight on his shoulder and turns his head to berate the bluenette but finds the older burying his face into his shirt, a faint smile appearing.

 

“...why couldn’t you have listen to my request for once? I hate it that you’re always like this. Rash, reckless and absolutely worrying. You cause me so much trouble and pain, do you know that?” Kagami finds strength to drop his hand on Aomine’s head and smiled lopsidedly.

 

“Because that’s who I am… I’m sorry for many things but I certainly don’t regret them, especially meeting you.” His speech is cut short by a hacking cough, followed by blood splattering onto Aomine’s back and the material is soaked within a minute, just as Aomine lifts his head in horror to find that Kagami’s pulse was slowing.

 

“You idiot…”

  
“I’m your idiot.” Smiling wryly, the tears fall from his blue eyes and obscure his vision but the last smile of Kagami Taiga is burned into the back of his mind forever. He lets out a cry of agony and screamed at the heavens, his grip tightening on the dead man’s flesh. Everything that had kept him going was all gone, with Kagami’s passing. Sorrow flashed in his blue eyes, now turning cold as they catch sight of a gun lying harmlessly next to Kagami’s body, which was already turning cold. To Aomine, it was a sign that he should follow his ex-partner and love of his life, one which he followed. A loud bang was heard and the police arrive to find multiple bodies in the back alleys of Okinawa, one corpse uniquely slumped over another and both of the corpses had faint smiles on them, their hands barely touching.

**Author's Note:**

> I... I... I'm a horrible human...


End file.
